


Baldlo

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, LMAO, This is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ok but what if galo was bald
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Baldlo

It first started off with one of Guerias 'epic' pranks. "I poured Nair hair in his shampoo?! [NOT clickbait!!]"

And now...here he was. Galo was bald. No more of that blue spikey hair...it was gone. "Honestly I'm getting use to it." Galo touched his own head, it made lip ...cringe.

"You should wear a hat or something. You look….different." lio suggested, but it almost sounded like a plea.

He would even agree with a wig, something anything at this point.

"Nah. I think it suits me!" Lio wasn’t going to survive the next few weeks.

* * *

Back at burning rescue, everyone had a very different reaction to galos...hairstyle. Varys and Lucia wouldn’t stop laughing. Aina thought he lost a bet. ( or his mind). Remi tried to pretend everything was normal….until he let out a snicker.

It was later that he was dubbed " _Baldlo_ " by Lucia did lio actually lose it. Well, it was kind of clever- And over time it kinda grew on him.

The...lack of hair helped to accentuate his jawline. And..his head looked kinda slappable. He never did it but... …

"Bal- I mean, Galo come here." Just like that Galo came rushing over. "Yeah? What's up lio?"

Lio moved around behind Galo, raised his and…

_Smack_ …

Of course, it only took a second for Galo to whine "what the heck was that for?"

And with that, Lio burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Galo, I had to you just...your head is very slappable."

“What does that even mean?”

“It’s just slappable!”

_Galo would continue to get slapped on the back of the head, until his hair grew back._

**Author's Note:**

> ...i wrote this when i was at work- I regret nothing


End file.
